ws_outlaws_efederationfandomcom-20200214-history
WS Outlaws Smackdown Episode 5
'Results for WS Outlaws RAW' 1) AdamEEF defeats Pure Blood via pinfall 2) Ryan Conway defeats Dolph Ziggler nWo via pinfall 3) Daniel Moxely defeats Mitko Iliev via pinfall 4) Nexus defeats RPS via pinfall after Matt Code helped Nexus 5) Matt Code wins the 10 man battle royal for the #1 Contenders spot for the WS Outlaws Championship after last eliminating The Broski 'Matches for WS Outlaws Smackdown' '-Daniel Moxely comes out-' Daniel - Last week I defeated Mitko Iliev in a 2 our of 3 falls match, now I will be facing Kyle Smith for the WS Outlaws Championship this Sunday at New Years Resolution, now as you have all gathered now, I am a pretty serious guy, but I don't go acting like a jerk the way Kyle Smith has been these past few weeks, ever since WS Outlaws began, he has just been an asshole, he expects respect from all of you but he doesn't do ANYTHING to earn it. -Kyle Smith comes out- Kyle - Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, theres where you're wrong, I have earned the respect of all these people, I took out the gay-ass owner of WS Outlaws, SGA, I took out the worthless littke K2 on his little debut match, now, I'm about to take you out -Kyle runs down into the ring where Daniel is about to pounce on him but Kyle rolls out and the crowd boo him- Kyle - To risk INJURY... -crowd boo even more-...I will see you this Sunday Daniel - You better be worried abour injuries -Mitko Iliev attacks Daniel from behind- Match 1) 6 Man Tag Match Daniel Moxely, K2 and AdamEEF vs. Mitko Iliev, Siegfried Lextr and Jason T -Pure Blood is backstage meditating as we are about to go to commercial break, commentators announcing his match against David Falcon- -David and Samir come out- Davd - How come we do not know our opponents for this Sunday huh ? How come the greatest tag team in the world and your current WS Outlaws Champions, THE WS Outlaws, THE Alpha Assassins, Samir and Davud ? Samir - Just the same level of disrespect, SGA will probably have us compete in the pre-show against some local jobbers, or better let, notinclude tha Tag Team Champions on the PPV at all ? David - Watch me kick ass in this match right here, against Pure Blood -Pure Blood comes out- Match 2) Pure Blood vs. David Falcon w/ Samir -after tha match SGA comes out- SGA - Some match you just had boys, I gotta hand it to ya, but in a different note...You wanna be at Judgement Day ? YOU GOT IT, you will me facing the new team of Warhammer and Knees 2 Faces, the 2 newest superstars of WS Outlaws -Knees 2 Faces and Warhammer come out- Samir - Are you kidding me ? These guys have been in WS Outlaws about....yeah 25 seconds and their already facing us 2 ? -Knees 2 Faces and Warhammer come down the ramp to attack Samir and David but they retreat with their tag titles- -Matt Code comes out- Matt - As you all know, I am not the number 1 contender for the WS Outlaws title this sunday against RPS, its a new year, a new day, and I vow to become your new WS Outlaws Champion, now I have my up-most respect for my opponent, Rated Peep Superstar, I will enjoy this match as I am sure you all will, and uhh..... yeah, that's all I have to say -RPS comes out- RPS - Matthew, I respect your ambition, and I wish you all the best in your WS Outlaws career, and I look forward to this match just as you. You fought long and hard for this opportunity, butI have to ask, how do you explain this ? -RPS roles the footage of Matt Code giving RPS a backstabber behind the referee's back so Nexus can pin RPS for the 3 count- Matt - Right.....well, I promised Nexus I'd help him win, anyway... I am looking forward to this match, its my dream to hold that title you got right there, so RPS, all I have to say is...see you at New Years Resolution -Matt offers his hand for RPS to shake- RPS - Matt, I respect your ambition, but you're not an honest man, you're a cheater and a liar, other than that you don't have my respect -RPS walks out with his WS Outlaws title- -Nexus confronts SGA backstage- Nexus - SGA...SGA ! listen...hey look at me ! SGA - What ? Nexus - I defeated the WS Outlaws Champion last week, that surely gives me a future title shot right ? SGA - I'm sorry I'm gonna have to call you back....Nexus, what is it with you interrupting me when I am on the phone ? Nexus - I defeated RPS, that surely gives me a future title shot right ? SGA - Oh shut up, I saw how you won it, I'm not stupid, now if you'll excuse me -SGA walks away- Match 3) Singles Match to determine who faces Nexus for the Internet Championship at New Years Resolution The Broski vs Heel Wolverine -SGA is backstage on the phone again and Nexus interrupts again- SGA - I will calll you back again...same retard OMG NEXUS WHAT DO YOU WANT Nexus - I want a match tonight to prove I can fucking defeat RPS without Matt's help SGA - Well I suppose I could let that match happen next its no DQ match and Matt is banned from ringside, now get out of here, thats the second time tonight you have interrupted me on the phone -Nexus leaves- No DQ match, Matt Code banned from ringside Match 4) RPS vs. Nexus Match 5) AJ Miles vs. Matt Code BQ: Rate Card